


You. Me. This.

by Saudadetea



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, it's kinda crack, the other members are mentioned at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saudadetea/pseuds/Saudadetea
Summary: You and me, our connection, this is the sound inside of us.





	You. Me. This.

This feels good. It's the only thought that crosses Hanbin's mind when he exhales completely and furthers himself into relaxation.

How long has it been since he's been able to actually _feel_ the hours stretch out around him. The essence of time becoming nothing more than the movement of boring and quiet drawls. It's such a rarity. And it leaves his day perfect for being lazy and impossibly _lazier_.

Which makes waking up to thick arms and that mischievous eye thin smile all the much sweeter. Because said arms are keeping him from traveling anywhere else but beneath that smile. And those lips, that once thinned so finely to reveal the overhang of adorably imperfect teeth, are doing so _many_ more less innocent things as they travel down the naked skin of his torso.

Tender and wet, that mouth breathes out hot wisps of air over unmarred patches of his skin and leisurely kisses over hours old healing crescents and larger half moons.

Down and down and further down until it wasn’t a kiss that Hanbin was feeling, but a tongue. And Hanbin could only hold on so weakly to his barely awakened senses before burning out as brightly as a nova and imploding in a fury of hushed whimpered notes and toe curling heat.

He was left spinning weightless and unaware of anything else. And if he was to think that this could be a dream, proof of its reality comes to him in the taste that meets his tongue when that wonderful and sinuous mouth meets his.

"Morning," Bobby whispers.

"Goommmng," Hanbin mumbles, interrupted with another press of lips.

Bobby smiles against his cheek, "what?"

"Morning," Hanbin muses.

"Your breath is horrible."

Hanbin nudges the boy's head, "and you taste like me."

But he's smiling as he says it and decides then to huff a bit of air into Bobby's face.

The boy laughs with a whiney _eyy_ and dives for safety in the juncture of Hanbin's shoulder. Proceeding from there to pinch Hanbin's skin between his teeth.

Hanbin snaps awake at it.

“What is it with you and _biting_ me?” Hanbin hisses.

“Why? You didn’t mind it last night.” And to emphasize Bobby flicks a finger at a red mark on Hanbin’s stomach.

Hanbin blushes, “that was under different circumstances.”  

“ _Uh huh_.” It’s a cackle of a reply but Bobby is licking a hot line up Hanbin’s neck that kinda scrambles his brain so Hanbin lets it slide. Especially now that Bobby is kissing in meandering circles up over his jaw, and cheekbones, and soon enough down to his lips.

Hanbin sighs into it. The tenderness of such a kiss, born from a fading haze of tired bodies content with just the warmth of another and the affection provided. No practice to get to, no studio time booked, no peering public eyes, just them and those gentle pulls of lips between teeth. A byproduct of playful nips to wandering tongues and could be smiles that feed themselves into passing minutes and drift away uncared for.

Hanbin runs his hands over the arms that hold him and over firm shoulders and into knotty hair. A little instinctively combing it and catching on knots that Bobby bites his lip harder for.

“Sorry,” he muses but Bobby just kisses him again, and again, and again, and again. And Hanbin is positively happy with that.  

Eventually, Bobby does pull away from him and Hanbin is too placid to fight it. Mentally though, he wishes for his arms to surge up and beg with soft grips and tugs to Bobby's limbs for his return.

Their eyes momentarily catch then and Hanbin thinks he’s conveyed that longing silently to him, yet, Bobby shares a different communication.

One that dominates his own and Hanbin finds himself glancing lower. Finding below Bobby's navel the budding erection he had felt against his leg seconds ago. The shape of it still as much enchanting in the morning diffuse as it is during the dim of evenings and night’s shadows.

The only difference now is held in the breath of their patience. A long steady thing in the mornings. As if to say waking together, knowing that loneliness is not a thing to exsist in this bed, gives them an overflowing reliquary of such fine composure.

So Hanbin stays behind, content and a little wise to the fact that's he's bare and laid out like an offering. A feeling he prizes when Bobby brings his hands down along his sides in a touch so light it makes him squirm in ticklish flinches. Til at last, Bobby's forefingers come to the deep inset of grooves further down and with a heavier hand Bobby follows the lines over hip bones and into the tips of a foreign letter shape nearly to its apex.

Hanbin grins, a soft sedated thing while his legs slide through the sheets untangling and widening to fit the bare set another between them. He feels Bobby move to grip the underside of his knees, the touch sending a shrill of sparks through Hanbin's nerve endings until his whole body tingles with the same excitement.

With knees now to his chest, their fingers brush in the exchange. Hanbin holds his own legs where Bobby's hands had just been. The feather burning feeling of a rougher hand still there under his palm.

Bobby touches him where his skin is still soft and yielding with stretch. FIngers pressing in just to test it.

The night before filters through Hanbin's mind, his back curls at the memory of release and he sighs, dreamy and wanting for Bobby to hear. The morning's wonderment of oral sex not enough to fully drain him of his need.

The next touch leaves him slick with lubricating oil and sensitive to the way Bobby moves his thumbs over his entrance.

Hanbin has to close his eyes, the sense of being touched and teased igniting curious curls of heat that waver in and out of his control. A finger now and then dipping in to incite him into losing composure and force the whimpers of his want.

Bobby calls to him when he's ready, their eyes locking in an intimate reveal of awareness for each other. Staying transfixed as their pupils widen in time with the expanding of puckered skin.

They do so slowly, delicately, as if one of them might snap. Bobby catches a leg in the crook of his arm and they both let the other stay bent at the side of his waist. Bobby leans in and Hanbin catches his face between his hands and the assault of kissing starts anew.

Hanbin is filled completely with Bobby from member to tongue and even with the sappy emotional joy and comfort that bubbles around his heart.

Under his hand Hanbin can feel Bobby's jaw move and it gives an extra vigor to his own kisses. To feel the muscle and bone work in such pleasuring ways is, as always, a wonderment.

And then Bobby starts to move and Hanbin’s thoughts swirl into unintelligent mush. He keens, a small lucid sound that Bobby chases down his throat.

Hanbin moves his hands, his arms reaching out between his legs to further envelope Bobby. Legs, mouth, ass, and now his arms. All filled with a singular boy of beautiful heat and love.

His hands skim down rivets of soft flesh and not so soft muscle, stopping only to hold on to what he can of the waist that fills his grip. His fingers press into Bobby's back as if to keep him there or else draw him closer.

He twists his mouth away from the taste of addictive kisses to pepper his own, chaste and sweet to other places besides Bobby's lips. And chased is he by those pink buds. For every centimeter of skin he covers, Bobby turns to catch him before Hanbin can steal a few lengths more. And so he teases and escapes from Bobby's reach again and again, building up a certain kind of giddiness that makes him braver and braver until he bursts into wide smiles and giggles.

Bobby catches him then and issues a harsh bite to his lip with a deep growl. But he knows that he’s been forgiven and Bobby atones the pain with velvet kisses and the continuation of sensuous thrusts.  

And after all that Bobby leaves his mouth to press their cheeks, rubbly with stubble, together. Hanbin leans into it and against his ear Bobby’s breathing hits him in hot waves.

He slips his eyes close and it's awhile that they stay so in control of this pace, unrushed and heedless. Which left room for just the purity in needing to make this last longer than it possibly could. And some feeling born from this shared concern touched Hanbin in ways that made him heated and self aware of himself.

He hides his face in the crook of Bobby's neck. Not that anyone, even Bobby could see him. But safe and sheltered did he feel there regardless.

The pace picks up. How could it not? They were still so young and maybe not inexperienced in the art of it but, rather unmastered.

Hanbin shivers, his body tensing in a fit of sudden stimulation after such a long lax of comfort.

A new sound, that comes with faster movement, breeches Hanbin's senses. It gets louder and louder and adds fuel to the coil that burns within him. He digs his fingers in at his holding spot. For the slapping of Bobby’s skin hitting flushed against him is one thing. But the other noise, a wet sound formed from lube and the trappings of air that comes and goes with every thrust in and out of him, has no better description than _squish_.

Hanbin gasps and Bobby, still next to his ear, snickers.

"Listen," Bobby commands. And Hanbin does, his eyes screwing shut tighter. And something dredged from the back of his mind begs to be focused on. The movement so sharp and precise. Patterned and purposeful.

Bobby hums, until Hanbin hears the sounds as repeated words. Repeated and repeated in a catchy hook. _Neowa. Narui_ –

Hanbin's eyes fly open as he realizes them for lyrics, "no."

Bobby laughs loudly, the nasally sound of it like crushed plastic. He pushes himself up so they can look at each other.

Hanbin glares.

"Don't," Hanbin warns but Bobby just smirks mischievously.

"Neowa. Narui," he says slowly in a playful rap full of light growls. "Yeongyeol. Gori. Igeon. Uri. Anui. Sori."

His trusts keep the slowed tempo of the lines and Hanbin cries out. His hands rush to cover Bobby's mouth but the boy evades him and continues on muffled and gleefully even when Hanbin does manages to catch him.

"Jiwon," Hanbin tries but there's a smile on his own lips. "Stop."

Bobby falls silent and grins behind Hanbin’s palm. He can feel the teeth against his skin and he thinks that's it. But he can still **_hear_ ** it.

_Neow. Narui. Yeongyeol. Gori. Igeon. Uri. Anui. Sori._

_Neow. Narui. Yeongyeol. Gori. Igeon. Uri. Anui. Sori._

_Neow. Narui. Yeongyeol. Gori. Igeon. Uri. Anui. Sori._

_Neow. Narui. Yeongyeol. Gori. Igeon. Uri. Anui. Sori._

"Oh," Hanbin breathes lowly. "Fuck you."

But the menace isn’t there in the curse. Just the annoyance that _his_ **_own_ ** _mind_ has betrayed him. That he can still _hear_ the song in the way their bodies meet time and time again.

Bobby laughs that crackle of a laugh and swoops down once released of hands and kisses Hanbin squarely on the lips. They smile into it and when parted Hanbin laughs in disbelief.

"Mood killer," Hanbin accuses. Bobby merely laughs again, his eyes partially hidden but still wicked with teasing.

The words start afresh on his lips, "neowa, narui–"

"STOP," Hanbin bellows.

And Bobby does. He changes the rhythm to one without lyrics. A mouth full of teeth and tongue falls to Hanbin's neck and he sucks in a breath from the sudden change.

"Oh," he manages. His hands come to grip Bobby's shoulders for purchase. "You're such a-"

It goes unfinished, cut off by the hand that finds his erection, stuck between them, and strokes it until Hanbin is no longer needing to speak any complaints or reprimands.  
  
  


 

* * *

* * *

 

 

[ Days Later ]  


Some times, and it can be often, Hanbin works them so hard that the practice room's floors seem just as comfortable as their mattresses back home. Or their skin, sweat drenched and blotchy from exertion, has them hiding away from any could be cameras.

On these days he gets the managers to bring the cafeteria food to them. Trays of drinks and assorted meals and side dishes delivered and served to them as they gratefully settle in for the impromptu indoor picnic.

How nice it'd be to instead have some fresh air and sun. Hanbin motions that they can leave, walk around. Nap maybe. They get an hour, but they're tired and drained and there's still more to do. So it goes unsaid between this family of friends, of brothers, to stay together even if Hanbin at least gets them to move out into the hallway to let the room air out.

Junhoe puts on a playlist pulled from the YG computers and they eat with Big Bang and 2NE1 and other songs blasting in the background.

The food refuels their vigor and eventually it's seven boys eating and not zombies with soul deprived bodies.

Junhoe's singing is the first thing to come back. It's like finding the first sign of spring after the winter. Donghyuk's laugh is always second. Jinhwan's sass and Chanwoo's smile butt heads for third. Which leaves Yunhyeong's old humor and stories for fourth. And Bobby, the longest to recharge but the first to make sure Hanbin is eating. And only after that does the light filter through his eyes to reveal his softness.

His crinkling laugh echos in the hallway and Hanbin lets his mind slip momentarily away from work loads and laughs alongside his members.

When the hour is up Hanbin is the first to get up and the others slowly follow.

It's just when he goes to turn the music off that suddenly a synthetic piano beat catches him off guard.

The heat that races along his neck is quick to flair up and the others holler in excitement for the song, unaware of his surprise.

That was him once too. Once. Now it's a different kind of rush that floods him for this song.

He cuts the sound off but it doesn't stop the five behind him from shouting the lyrics out.

**_Neow. Narui. Yeongyeol. Gori. Igeon. Uri. Anui. Sori._ **

Hanbin's eyes flitter to Bobby who is closer than he last remembered. And smirking.

"Something wrong?" He jests, stepping into Hanbin's space.

"You've ruined the song," Hanbin says lamely.

"It's an improvement." he _winks_ and Hanbin feels the heat from his neck spread up to his cheeks.

Jinhwan yells Bobby's name and the boy bounces away from Hanbin's side to sing back the lyrics they've all been repeating over and over.

Hanbin has to roll his eyes, as if there was nothing else to this song but _you, me, this_... But the feeling is contagious and even though his emotions are mixed with unexpected arousal, Hanbin is smiling by the time Bobby returns.

Bobby gets their hips aligned and there's a tiny moan before Hanbin forces himself to push Bobby back.

"No," Hanbin laughs the word. It’s filled with such a cheesey hidden joke. A funny memory.

"You like it," Bobby says it like it's something worthy of discovery.

Hanbin doesn't confirm it but, Bobby smirks and Hanbin feels like he's just been read.

"Focus," he says. His face falls back to his normal stoney mask and the noise settles back into weary determination as the attention shifts back to him.

He glances at Bobby, the boy smug and righteous looking.

 _Neow. Narui. Yeongyeol. Gori. Igeon. Uri. Anui. Sori._ His mind supplies in a loop and Hanbin just closes his eyes and sighs.

And because he can’t control it, he allows a small smirk to quirk the corner of his mouth.

Damn, this song.

  
  
  
~  


**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaaa~ Yes so the korean parts are from YGGR. The song Bobby preformed on SMTM3 [ [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T83vXi-9lO4) ] or you can base it on the original [ [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7AbIQHYidQ) ]. The trans for this was the summary for the fic~
> 
> I'm pretty sure the "sound inside us" implies a heartbeat (since it's said in a beating pattern) but who is to say you can't imply something else?! Bobby sure can~ hahaha
> 
> I always had the idea of double b playing around during sex. This was one of the first ideas that came to mind lol I remember telling my darling Marta and she said Hanbin would lose his boner pretty fast *cries*. Also I'm sorry if you came for quality smut and got this lmao but I hope you enjoyed it and laughed a bit too :)
> 
> Many thanks to [Aby](https://www.shimco.tumblr.com) for beta-ing~ And as always you can find me on [tumblr](https://www.coquettish-rap.tumblr.com) as well :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
